Reach Out
by Sachiko Kishihana
Summary: After all the times Sugino has kept his feelings for Kanzaki, the time to get his heart reach out to Kanzaki's comes at last.


**Author's Note** : The idea of a Sugino x Kanzaki fanfic popped up in my head all of a sudden after I finished a Karmanami fic. After episode 7, this pair is climbing on my OTP list, just like how NagiKae is doing in my fangirl life right now (; ;) xD This pairing also needs power! ^0^/

As usual, reviews are live and feedbacks are very welcomed, requests are open as well! I hope the fluff made your day :3

* * *

Despite 3-E's graduation yesterday, Koro-sensei, who stayed alive after the moment of truth, held a farewell party for 3-E at the Old Campus, while celebrating White Day at the same time. As expected from the perverted chicken octopus, he was so hyped about the party he even made a book about how to spend White Day properly - from the do's and don't's until the proper way to do the "most romantic" way of giving chocolate to a girl.

Koro-sensei also prepared the decorations, and told the whole class that the dresscode would be white for boys and pink for girls. The class agreed, with firing anti-matter cell bullets at Koro-sensei to kill him even though the deadline has passed. It seems the bloodlust hasn't cooled down as long the current 3-E is here. But then again, Koro-sensei's ways always (unintentionally) get the students' blood to boil with killing intent.

Since it's White Day, the boys will give chocolate to the girls, be it obligation or love. If it's love chocolates, it would be the perfect opportunity to confess your feelings to the girl you like, Sugino thought. His 'everlasting' love for Kanzaki's no secret to 3-E, except for the 3-E's Madonna herself. Kanzaki has always seen the baseball ace as a friend, so she hasn't noticed Sugino's crush on her.

It hurts to have your love in such state, and yet Sugino stands strong with his feelings. But this time, he'll let go if Kanzaki truly sees him as a friend only. Don't get the whole idea wrong, Sugino still likes her. It's just he'll move on if Kanzaki doesn't return his feelings one last time. They were going to part ways, anyway.

Sugino texted Kanzaki to meet him at the trees behind the sports field after the farewell party, which the girl agrees on. After having a great time and saying their goodbyes one last time to their family at school, Kanzaki goes to the trees to see Sugino. She sees him, wearing all white from his 3/4 sleeve shirt like his spring uniform to his shoes, leaning at a tree waiting for the girl to come.

"Ah, Kanzaki-san. You came."

"Yes, I got your message last night. It seems there's something you want to talk about."

"It is White Day today, so you should know what would happen."

Sugino paused, taking a deep breath and gather every piece of courage before continuing.

"Before you say anything, let me go first."

Kanzaki stayed quiet, wondering what will happen.

"I don't know if you've noticed in the whole year, but.. I like you. Until now."

He looked down to the ground for a while, closed his eyes while thinking everything that could possibly happen scares him.

But if he doesn't do it now, how else is he going to find out?

His blue eyes open and gaze softly to Kanzaki as he holds her hand while placing the chocolate in it.

"It's not only your appearance, personality that I find attractive - it's everything about you. Either you're happy or struggling, just seeing you live everyday already makes me happy. When you're happy over the little things, be it acheiving a new high score at games or admiring a beautiful flower when we went to buy flowers for Bitch-sensei's birthday, I couldn't stop smiling and thinking how to keep you happy. You rarely show your tears, and I admire your strength for that, but I want to be your shoulder to cry on, and say that it'll be okay. I want to make it okay for you. There are lots of things about you that I find precious in my heart, and everyday my feelings for you only grew stronger."

Kanzaki only listened to Sugino, with a small gape on her mouth and eyes shining of surprise.

"Kanzaki-san.. Will you go out with me?" Sugino asked. His eyes are still opened and looking at the girl he has always loved, not backing out this time. It shows how much of a man he is now.

When Kanzaki thought that, she became amazed at him, being so brave to let his feelings reach out to hers without knowing what'll happen. Kanzaki closed her eyes with a smile on her face,

"Yes."

Sugino couldn't beileve what he was hearing.

"I'd like to go with you."

Kanzaki finally returned his feelings.

Sugino gave her a reassuring smile, tightening his hold on her hand. And what was in his sight too was Koro-sensei hanging in a tree, scribbling down his pairings book. After that, Koro-sensei in a panicked state ran for cover as the new couple chased him to assassinate the octopus with wide smiles for each other.

Another day, another love blossoms.


End file.
